


Marzipan Jones on Planet 56: Frontier

by reclusive_bots (intrusive_plots)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, F/M, NaNoWriMo, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrusive_plots/pseuds/reclusive_bots
Summary: Marzipan 'Mars' Jones takes a mechanic position on the Rocketship Vanguard, a civilian vacation cruiser that is soon commandeered by the Caelish Navy.While the threat of war is a near constant for the colonies in the border orbits, Mars isn't prepared for the abrupt reality of her conscription, nor the violent series of events that would surrender her crew to the custody of Dorner Captain Parod Ashlei.





	Marzipan Jones on Planet 56: Frontier

# Φ

They were difficult to look at, the Dorner. They dressed in form-fitting polymer, exothermic and therefore reliant on their ship's damp atmosphere, and Mars felt the sting of embarrassment for the nearly bare outline those uniforms revealed. If they were less human, less _hominid_ , then sympathy might be harder to come by, but the Dorner only stood a little taller and a little thinner than most colonists Mars had known her entire life.

And Mars had only ever seen those colonists nude when they were laid out on the mortuary slabs for washing, inert and passive, as expressionless and glassy-eyed as the footsmen now marching the Vanguard's crew through the docking hold. The blue and purple palette of Dornish skin under the dim grey light of the overhead gave the impression of a ghost ship, manned by the clammy dead.


End file.
